


a revelation

by artymiswritesfics



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, can be read as platonic or romantic, i love them thats it thats the post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: in which discoveries are made
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	a revelation

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tired. please validate me. i look like the dad from coraline right now

Jon isn’t usually one to get caught up in archive shenanigans. Partially because he’s often busy, partially because his assistants were too nervous to drag him into said shenanigans. Sometimes, though, they (Tim) gathered up the courage to do just that, and Jon always rolled his eyes and complained about how “unprofessional” it was but he never actually did anything about it, which really showed a lot.

As the weeks went on, everyone grew closer to each other and eventually became friends, though they (Jon) would never admit it. Previously mentioned shenanigans occurred more often and were a bit more disruptive, although no one really minded. Elias, thankfully, would only sigh and shake his head if he walked in on them before turning away with a quick reminder to get back to work. They hardly ever listened, although it was partially out of spite.

Jon still stays in his office most of the time, but he no longer gets as annoyed when people interrupt him (although he does still get a bit irritated). The atmosphere of their workplace becomes more playful and fun, which is probably the  _ last _ thing you’d expect from the creepy, old, strange archives. It’s rather nice.

Jon’s just finished reading a statement and giving some ending notes when someone knocks at the door. It opens before he can answer, so Jon knows immediately that it’s Tim.

“Are you busy?” He asks, not coming all the way into the room.

Jon shakes his head.

“Good,” Tim sighs, walking over and choosing to sit on the floor next to Jon’s chair. “I need someone to annoy.”

Jon almost groans. “Couldn’t you have gone to someone else?”

Tim shrugs. “The others are  _ working _ ,” He says in an almost mocking tone.

Rolling his eyes, Jon turns back to his desk, reaching to turn the tape recorder off. “Maybe you should be, too.”

“What’re you gonna do? Fire me?” Tim scoffs. 

“I could always talk to Elias about it.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Tim says, giving a quick poke to his side. He’s about to say something else but stops at the tiny squeak Jon lets out. “What was that?”

“You just- startled me.” Jon is very obviously avoiding Tim’s eyes.

“Really?” Tim asks. He gives another poke. And another. “Is that all?” Poke. Poke. Poke.

Jon is biting his lip, concentrating only on looking at this one small area of his desk. It’s a very interesting desk.

Tim nearly stops, but he sees the almost-smile on Jon’s face and he really can’t just let that go. Also, Jon’s not even  _ trying _ to stop him.

“Would you, by any chance, happen to be ticklish, boss?”

Jon clearly isn’t expecting the question, or perhaps it just embarrasses him that much, because his face flushes slightly and he stammers a bit before choosing to just shake his head no. Liar.

“So why can’t you look at me?”

At this, Jon glares at him, but turns his chair to face his coworker. “I—”

He’s cut off by Tim suddenly scribbling up and down his sides, which makes him yelp. If he’d been prepared, he would’ve been able to  _ try _ to hold back his reactions, but he was caught off-guard and Tim is unfairly good at this. Probably from growing up with a younger brother.

“Thought you weren’t ticklish?” Tim asks, his smile audible in his voice. “Why’re you laughing, then?”

“Thihihis isn’t profehessional!” Jon protests.

“Well,  _ I’m  _ not professional, so it’s fine!”

Jon doesn’t have much of a response to this, instead tilting his head back and letting himself laugh and quietly squeak if Tim’s fingers travel too close to his ribs.

Tim keeps this up for just a moment before he speaks again. “You know, boss,” He says, casually, as if he wasn’t tickling someone to pieces. “I’m not dumb.”

“Thahat’s debatable.”

“Hey!” Tim gasps dramatically. He experimentally jabs at Jon’s lower ribs, drawing out a rather uncharacteristic and definitely  _ not _ cute squeal. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted _ , _ I’m not dumb. Look at you, you’re not even making an  _ attempt _ at getting me to stop. You obviously like this.”

Jon tries to say something, but he realises that Tim’s right. One hand is gripping onto the chair’s armrest and the other is attempting to muffle his laughter.

Not that he’s enjoying this. That’s absurd. He’s just….

Okay, maybe he doesn’t mind all that much. But you wouldn’t ever be able to make him admit it.

His thoughts come to a halt when Tim begins properly tickling his ribs and the feeling is  _ so _ much more unbearable. He swats at the attacking hands weakly, though it’s not as if he’d be able to make it stop if he tried. This isn’t fair, he doesn’t even remember being this sensitive. He blames it on Tim and his teasing comments about how  _ I can’t believe I didn’t know about this sooner _ and  _ this is the best discovery I’ve ever made _ and then Jon can hardly hear him through his own laughter and he’s suddenly very glad that his office is nearly soundproof.

And then,  _ finally, _ Tim decides that he’s satisfied and lets him go. Jon pushes his chair back a couple inches before curling into a ball, still giggling. He can feel his face burning and he knows that Tim is grinning. That bastard.

“Did I break you?” Asks the previously mentioned bastard after a few seconds pass.

Jon pokes his head up, just enough to be seen. “I  _ will _ have you fired,” He mutters, which just earns a chuckle. “If Martin or Sasha find out about this—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fine.” Tim waves him off. “You know, it’s a bit hard to take you seriously after that.”

Jon glares at him as he leaves the room.

(A few days later, in the break room, Sasha gives him a small poke that makes him jerk about five feet to the left. Tim  _ swears _ he didn’t say anything, but Jon’s already set on getting revenge. It’s not like either of them mind too much.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @artymiswritesfics !!


End file.
